


Behind the Mask

by mi_samo



Series: It Started Out as a Crush [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Dahyun is a fan, F/F, Fluff, Sana is an idol, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_samo/pseuds/mi_samo
Summary: People say the first few months of a normal relationship is always rainbows and butterflies but not for Sana and Dahyun. Sana’s an idol and Dahyun’s a regular girl but they try to make it work.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: It Started Out as a Crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161728
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The past six months have been nothing but perfect for both Dahyun and Sana.

People say the first few months of a normal relationship is always rainbows and butterflies but not for them. They don’t have a normal relationship after all. Sana’s an idol and Dahyun’s a regular girl but they try to make it work.

As much as possible, they try to meet once a week after Sana’s schedules and if they’re lucky, on her days off.

It was the first day of Chuseok when they decided to spend it together. They were four months into their relationship.

Sana had to create an excuse from her members as to where she’ll be spending their week-long vacation. It baffled Momo and Mina the most. The three girls would usually take the same flight back to Japan but this time she wouldn’t be joining them. Even her parents grew suspicious but she explained well to them how she would like to travel the rural side of her new home and she told them that she would do it with a "very good friend".

Dahyun told her family she’ll be going on a week-long healing trip with some friends. It was obviously a lie but they bought it. They know Dahyun loves to go on long trips so they weren’t really surprised when she said that she would be spending her vacation out of town.

The day arrived for their departure and Sana made sure to cover herself well the entire ride going to Ulleung-do so as not to attract any eyes from the public. A lot of their firsts happened on this trip. It was only an overnight trip but it was the most magical one, as Sana would say.

They had their first kiss on the canola flower field, they said their ‘I love you's on the coastal walk right in front of the crashing waves of the sea, and they had their first time making love in a resort with a breath-taking view that Dahyun got for them. All those extra hours at the music store and piano lessons she gave to kids paid off.

“I’ll be busy again after Chuseok,” Sana says drawing circles on Dahyun’s chest under the sheets. “We’ll start preparing for an album.”

“Whatever season it may be in the idol world, I’ll always be there to cheer you on.” She plants a soft kiss on Sana’s temple as she rubs the girl’s arm up and down. “I love you, Sana-chan. Good night.”

“Good night, Kim Dahyun.”

—

**October**

“Dahyun! let’s go out and drink tonight. My designs got chosen and I want us three to celebrate.” Chaeyoung yells from inside the bathroom.

“I have a th—“

“You always have a thing!” Chaeyoung complains. “We hardly spend time together. Come on, we miss you!”

Somi enters the apartment and runs to the living room when she hears her best friends’ voices. “I’m home!”

Chaeyoung walks out of the bathroom, combing her short blonde hair. “Somi, will you convince Dahyun to hang out with us tonight?”

“Dahyun, please hang out with us tonight. What could possibly be more important than celebrating your best friend’s achievement?”

She sighs and stays silent. She sends a message to Sana telling her to give her ten to fifteen more minutes because her best friends are cornering her.

They hear a ring from her phone.

“Oh my God, don’t tell me you have a girlfriend?!” Somi gasps. “It all makes sense now!”

Chaeyoung stands in front of her with hands on her waist. “All those months you’ve been going out late at night and ditching us…you’re with your girlfriend!”

With that, Dahyun makes a run for the door. “I’ll make it up to you guys soon. And Chaeng? Congrats!”

She runs as fast she could and heads to the spot she told Sana to wait for her. When she gets there, she sees the idol standing behind a light post with her usual attire—her hood up and a face mask.

“How long were you waiting for me?” She asks, handing her a bottle of cider. Sana pulls her in for a kiss until they’re against the wall in a dark alley. Dahyun whispers against her lips, “Oh, I missed you too.”

Sana runs her hand against Dahyun’s hair, staying in her embrace. “Where are we going tonight? Will you be taking me back to your place?” She smirks and _oh sweet Lord_ , as much as Dahyun wants to take her home, she has the entire night planned out for the two of them. Maybe after that, then she can take her back to her place.

“First, we’re going to this really cool place in Itaewon with live music. It can be a little crowded inside but the entire place is dark so you don’t need to worry much about hiding.”

“After that?”

“I walk you back to your dorm.” Sana shows her doe eyes with a pout and she knows Dahyun can’t resist that combination. “Fine, we go back to my place and then I walk you back to your dorm but I’ll be taking you home around midnight. Deal?”

Sana laughs, “Deal!”

—

Dahyun was right. The place is a bit crowded but they managed to get one seat at the end of the bar counter, just beside the wall. Dahyun offers the seat to her and orders two cocktail drinks for them as they nod their heads to the live music played by a band she heard from Jeongyeon.

“Hey, Dahyun. You’re back! Here are your drinks.” The bartender says, sliding them across the marble counter. “Will you be playing anything for us tonight?”

“Not tonight, Yugyeom. I’m with my girl.”

Sana’s cheeks warmed when she hears the words ‘my girl’. Apart from that, she’s quite surprised to find out that Dahyun plays for the bar. “When were you planning to tell me that you perform in bars?!” She asks with a high-pitched voice piercing through her mask.

Dahyun squeezes her waist and whispers in her ear, “I was planning to surprise you with that one. I have no specific schedule but I play when I can. Usually on weeknights with my friends.” The hand on her waist makes way inside her hoodie and snakes it around her little waist, pulling her closer.

She observes Dahyun’s side profile against the stage lights and rests her head on her chest. Every single day, she falls deeper and deeper for this hard-working dork.

Everything about that night is perfect except for the times some girls from different tables keep on grabbing Dahyun's attention from the performers and her.

Her girlfriend has just returned by her side after going over to one of the girl’s table to talk to her about her band’s setlist and arrangements. To be honest, these discoveries she made about Dahyun in this night is turning her on. It’s like seeing Dahyun in her natural habitat for the first time, working with full passion. And there's nothing sexier than seeing your significant other work with passion. 

Another girl from another table has called her for help and Dahyun looks apologetically at her. “This is the last one, I promise, and I’m all yours for the night.”

She lets her go. She watches Dahyun from her seat and she balls her hands into fists when the girl rubs Dahyun’s arm.

Her sweet night turns sour when her girlfriend doesn’t notice the girl flirting with her, then this guy beside her adds to her frustration, trying his best to get her attention. Before he could rest his arm on the counter behind her, Dahyun sweeps in the middle, blocking him.

“Back off, she’s with me.” She says with a straight face. The guy surrenders and steps back.

“Keep this up and I’ll drag you to the restroom.” Sana nibbles on Dahyun's ear. She suddenly felt her legs give up.

—

The band Dahyun helped is finally the one performing.

Sana listens intently and sways her body to the music. She must admit, the band’s pretty good even if the girl was a bit touchy to her girlfriend.

Dahyun leans into her ear, singing the slow, sensual lyrics in a low tone. _God, this. is. turning. me. on._ Dahyun lowers her head and starts to carefully nibble the skin on her neck.

“Let’s get out of here.”

They take a taxi back to Dahyun's place and as soon as they’re behind closed doors, Sana slams Dahyun on the wall and begins attacking her neck with open-mouthed kisses. She groans, removing Sana's thick hoodie, and throws it across the room, pulling her closer until there is no space in between their bodies.

She switches their position and unties the knot on Sana's sweatpants, immediately pulling it down. Sana grabs a few locks of her hair in pleasure to let her know what to do next and to hell, she knows what to do next. She pulls apart her girlfriend’s legs and touches her center, getting her warmed up and ready for her.

Memories of Dahyun from the bar rush back to Sana and she pushes her on the bed.

“Since when are you this eager, babe?” Dahyun breathlessly asks, pushing herself up.

“I’m always eager for you, Dahyunie. A while ago at the bar pushed me to the limit.” She hops on top of her and kisses her with urgency.

Dahyun catches her off guard by rolling them over. She removes her top and bottom, then proceeds to kiss Sana’s toned stomach, making her way up to her chest.

One of the things she curses the most is front-closure bras because, for her, it doesn't make sense for bras to be opened from the front but tonight, she’s thankful that Sana’s wearing one. Only for tonight though.

She unclasps the bra and by reflex, Sana lifts her back to have it removed. Dahyun drags her tongue on one nub while one hand massages a mound. Sana throws her head back in pleasure and softly scratches her girlfriend’s scalp, letting a moan out of her.

Dahyun pays attention to the other nub and Sana jerks her hips upwards, needing her to pay attention to _where_ she needs friction the most.

Sana pulls her for the last time for a long kiss, rolling their tongues, battling for domination, and she easily submits. Her heart swells when Dahyun gives them space to breathe. The girl stares at her with so much adoration.

You might wonder that Sana should be used to this look by this time already. She gets it every time she meets her fans and that happens almost on a daily basis but being here right now, being looked at by the person she loves with the same expression feels different from the rest.

“I love you with all my heart, Minatozaki Sana.” Dahyun sings. She may have ditched Chaeyoung tonight but she’s forever grateful to her best friend for introducing Pixie to her or else, she wouldn’t be in this wonderful relationship with Sana.

“I love you too, Dahyunie.”

They end the night pushing each other to the edge until they both lay lifeless beside each other, catching their breaths.

Of all the times Chaeyoung decides to barge into her apartment, she chose tonight. Lucky for her, she and Sana have just finished taking a shower. She quickly puts on her hoodie and runs to the living room. She sees her best friend lying on the couch, drunk.

“Chaeng, what are you doing here?!”

“I know your girlfriend is here. Those shoes are too pretty to be yours!” Chaeyoung says, pointing at the expensive pair of sneakers on her front door.

Sana peeks behind the wall and chuckles at her girlfriend’s best friend.

“Yes, my girlfriend is here and I’ll be taking her home soon.” Dahyun rolls her eyes. “Let me grab you a blanket so you can rest.”

“No, we will still ta…” Chaeyoung finally dozes off.

Dahyun walks back to Sana and wraps her arms around her waist. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, babe. I can’t wait to formally meet her soon.”

She buries her face in Sana's neck, taking one last whiff of her addicting scent before she walks her home. “I think we should get going. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with Jihyo.”

Before they leave, Sana walks over to her sleeping best friend on the couch and says, “Goodbye, Chaeyoungie. Sleep tight!”

—

It’s a long and quiet walk back to her dorm but she doesn’t mind as long as it’s with Dahyun. She grabs a handful of leaves on the ground and showers her girlfriend with it.

Dahyun runs to a pile and takes out her phone to take a video of the leaves falling on Sana’s head. They take hundreds of pictures of their hands glued together, their feet walking in sync on top of a bunch of colorful leaves, and some goofy selfies with the leaves.

Sana feels a sense of normalcy for a while then she checks their photos and sees the face mask covering half of her face, that’s when she realizes that she’s not.

They say their goodbyes on a nearby post a few steps from her dorm.

“Call me when you can, okay?”

“I will. Walk back safely, Dahyunie.”

—

**November**

It’s a week before their comeback for their second full-length album.

Sana’s at the salon getting her hair done and Dahyun has no idea what’s about to come her way. Well, none of their fans have.

In the world of their fandom, a change of hair color amongst their members can send the entire fandom in a frenzy so posting pictures on their social media platforms must be done carefully.

She sends Dahyun a picture just to tease her and hype her up for their comeback even if she doesn’t need to because Dahyun alone is already hyped up for it as soon as the previous one was released. Her girlfriend is just that excited.

The picture she sends is of the salon’s floor with pieces of her brown hair (Momo’s) all over the floor.

**Shiba [11:21 AM]**

_I’m getting a pixie cut in this comeback. Excited?_

Dahyun gasps the moment she sees the picture. She tries picturing Sana with said hairstyle but however and whatever Sana may look, she will always find her the most beautiful being in the world.

**Sha’s dubu [11:23 AM]**

_Baby, even if they shave your hair off, i still find you the prettiest_

Sana’s sitting on her chair, alone, when she opens the message. She still needs to be careful even when she's alone in the room when she texts Dahyun because there are eyes and ears everywhere willing to sell the info inside her phone. She holds in the smile forming on her face. It may seem like a harmless, cheesy line but those harmless, cheesy lines are the best at making her blush—that and the fact that it’s been a week and a half since she last saw her girlfriend.

After her appointment at the salon, they head to the studio to have some last few recording sessions of their songs then they’re finally done for the day. It’s past ten in the evening when they get back to their dorm.

Mina reheats a leftover from last night for their late dinner when Momo decides to open V Live in the living room. Sana joins her soon with her hoodie up and tightened to cover her crowning glory from the eyes of the entire world. They can wait not to see her new look, it’s just a few more days before the comeback anyway.

Momo starts playing random songs from her playlist and dances along to them while Sana scrolls through the comments. She’s been reading the same ones asking her to reveal her hair color. She spots some comments from a fan with a username similar to the one listed under her phone’s contacts. A certain ‘ _Sha’s dubu_ ’ has been leaving comments of ‘I miss you’s and ‘I love you’s.

She knows it’s Dahyun spamming those comments. She smiles at the camera, “I miss you too”.

The ‘ _Sha’s dubu_ ’ user comments again, “ _I love you so much!!!!!!_ ” She lets out a chuckle and covers half of her face with the hood. “I love you too.”

Her best-friend-slash-member eyes her suspiciously and she shrugs, “I’m going over the comments.” She tries to avert momo’s attention by scrolling again through the comments, saying with full aegyo, “No! I did not shave my head for this comeback but even if I did, I know you guys will still love it.”

Momo pretends to vomit hearing her say that but she knows someone, somewhere behind a screen, is enjoying it, maybe feeling embarrassed for her too.

They were dancing to SNSD's Into the New World when the live suddenly stops. Momo’s battery ran out and they both decide to call it a night.

**Sha’s dubu [12:03 AM]**

_All the dancing probably tired you out_ 😜

_Rest well and i can’t wait to see you soon_

_Good night baby_ 😚

**Shiba [12:05 AM]**

_I’ll see you soon babe_

_I love u_ 💟

—

It’s comeback day and Dahyun’s in her living room with her best friends. Their drinks and snacks are on the table and their lightsticks are ready to be lit.

The stage lights up and Pixie appears on stage with a completely different concept and look. Everything is bright and reminds her of 2011 when every person on the internet is wearing bohemian outfits.

She gasps and tightly holds on to her blanket when Sana appears on the screen. Her girlfriend is now sporting orange-colored hair and it looks so perfectly good on her. The picture she sent days before didn’t tease her at all. She just anticipated her look even more.

The comeback live has ended and Dahyun is deceased. Chaeyoung lays on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Wow, they raised the bar so high with everything in this comeback.”

“I agree. Mina’s blonde hair killed me. I swear, that girl can rock any look.” Somi says, shooting a popcorn in her mouth, “And don’t get me started on Sana's new hair color. How are you doing over there, Dubu?”

They don’t hear anything from her because she’s staring at a new Instagram post by Sana with her new hair color tied with a ribbon at the back. She shows her phone to them and her best friends collapse on the floor. She’s not even exaggerating but they literally fell on the floor.

Chaeyoung groans, “Fuck, I can’t believe I won’t be going to their fansign again. This sucks.”

“You're in luck, your best friend is going.” Dahyun brags, raising her eyebrows at them.

Somi screams, “What?! Dahyun, how?!”

She laughs, “Let’s say I have my ways and was able to buy tons of albums.”

“This is surprising. What are your gifts for them?” Chaeyoung asks. Dahyun heads to her room and takes out a headpiece. “You're kidding, right? You’re not giving them that, right?! If you are, then that’s disturbing, Dubu.”

“It may be for you but I’m sure they’ll find it amusing.” She smugly says and yes, Pixie did find it amusing because here Dahyun is at the fansign, sitting on the last chair of the very last row, waiting for her turn to come up on stage.

As soon as she walks up the stairs, the managers and Pixie look at her with a bewildered look. It’s their first time to encounter a fan to actually show up at their fansign with a horse head mask.

Jihyo’s the first one she speaks with and the idol greets her with a loud laugh that echoes throughout the venue. “Oh wow, hi! This is a first.”

Dahyun hands her album for the idol to sign. “Do you like it?” she laughs.

“Of course I do! It’s a bit weird but I like it. I hope I see you in our next fansign.” Jihyo smiles then slides the album to Jeongyeon. The idol’s face forms a small ‘o’ and gives her a high five for having the guts to show up to them like that.

“Isn’t it hot in there?”

“If you could only see what's inside, I'm already sweating so bad.” Dahyun laughs.

Jeongyeon pans over her mini fan to her to keep her cool. “Then take it off, silly.”

“That would ruin the fun.” She pouts, even if it's hidden.

“That’s true but keep this fan. We still have a good thirty minutes left.” Jeongyeon winks, handing to Tzuyu her album. The tall idol almost squirted out her drink only to end up choking on it.

Dahyun panics but freezes into place, "Are you alright?!"

Tzuyu nods and continues signing the album. “You’re cool. I hope you join the next fansign with a new costume.”

“I definitely will, Tzuyu but I might dress as myself next time. The amount of sweat I’m producing now is too much.”

The idol smiles, “I’ll let the managers know to turn up the air conditioning in the next venue next time, how about that?” She hands the album to Mina, who lets out a high-pitched laugh, tapping Momo on her side to look at who’s in front of her. “Wow, are we in an episode of Black Mirror?” Momo comments then focuses her attention back to the fan in front of her.

Mina offers her hand for a handshake and compliments her costume because it ultimately brightened up her day despite the tiring schedule they have.

By the time she’s reached Momo, the other members have already gathered in front of the stage to begin interacting with the fans sat in front of them.

Momo signs the album and gives Dahyun one last look with a huge grin before handing it to Sana.

Dahyun slides onto the seat in front of her girlfriend and says a shy ‘hi’.

“Whoa, a horse?” Sana shakes her head. “You guys are getting creative.”

She places her gift on the table. It’s a glass with daisies and fairy lights inside. “Use it well, babe.”

Sana’s eyebrows meet in the middle as she looks at the horse head masked person in front of her. She leans and whispers, “Dahyunie?!”

“Hi, pretty girl.” Dahyun says with a smirk even if Sana can’t see her expression but she knows she felt it.

“Oh my God, why did you show up like this?!” Sana says, stifling a laugh.

Dahyun places her leg deeper under the table until it reaches Sana's, rubbing them together. “I know for a fact that if I showed up without one, you would be blushing real hard right now and your fans will wonder why. This way, they would know you’re blushing because someone with a horse costume is making you laugh.”

Sana stares at her with so much fondness, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah, a certain idol reminds me all the time that I am and I love her for it.”

A manager intervenes, “Excuse me, your time is up.”

Sana responds to him, “Just a minute, she’s a friend from Japan.” Dahyun bows her head to the manager and he allows the extra minute the idol requested. “I’m free on Sunday night after Inkigayo. Do you want to go out?”

“Of course! I’ll call you after this.”

Dahyun takes the album from Sana and walks back to her seat at the back of the venue.

The internet that day blew up with Pixie’s fansite photos of the idol group talking to her, particularly Sana’s, and Chaeyoung discusses them with her over dinner. “You clearly made a round online today. I’m guessing your stunt was a success just by looking at Pixie’s reactions. You’re truly a legend for that, Kim Dahyun.” They raise their glasses and down the alcohol in them.

“I told you they’ll like it. Look at all those photos of them laughing!” Dahyun proudly says.

Chaeyoung swipes through the photos, “I know! The fandom owes this to you. Just look at Sana here! It looks like she loved your costume. She was blushing so hard.”

She saves Sana’s pictures and makes sure to give her a call once dinner is finished. After a few rings, she picks up.

_“Hi, baby. I just got out of the shower, ready for bed.”_

“Really? I’m outside your dorm by the post. I just want to see you real quick.” Dahyun yawns through the phone. The call ends abruptly and she stares at her screen wondering why when she hears rapid footsteps from a girl wearing a huge coat and a face mask on coming for her. She opens her arms to welcome her. “God, you smell so good.”

Sana pushes her further into a dark alley and they share a passionate kiss, inhaling each other’s addicting scents. Dahyun buries her face in her neck and proceeds to kiss the exposed skin and mumbles, “I missed you so much.”

“I told Jihyo I’m going to the convenience store.” Sana lightly chuckles. Dahyun shows her the photos she saved from the fansign earlier. “They got my reactions?”

“Yeah, they did and you looked adorable.”

“No, _you_ looked adorable for coming in there with that thing on your head.”

Dahyun rolls them over and plants a hand on the wall. “I did what I have to do to see you.”

Sana gives her another kiss with a hum. “I better go now. We need to be up early tomorrow. Radio interview. I’ll see you on Sunday okay? I love you.”

“I love you, good night.”

Before Sana sleeps, she logs into Twitter to see what their fans have been saying about their album so far, seeing video edits of them is refreshing and their fans are insanely talented. She stumbles upon her photos with horse head Dahyun and laughs when she sees fans create theories why those were her reactions. So far, none of the theories have gotten it right. No one has suspected that it’s because it’s her girlfriend who is making her react that way.

The costume was a good stunt.

 _What a bright Kim Dahyun._ Just like the night light that is currently turned on in her room. The one with the daisies and fairy lights.

—

Jeongyeon jingles her keys in her hand. “Come on, let’s go. I wanna get my hands on this guitar already.”

“Just a minute!” Sana yells.

She and momo will be accompanying Jeongyeon to buy a guitar because suddenly, she became interested in finally continuing her guitar lessons. Her member thinks that having even just a bit of musical instrument knowledge could better help her compose songs for their group and she couldn’t agree more.

They arrive at the store and talk to the manager to assist them with their best employee. “Ms. Yoo, please meet Kim Dahyun. She’ll be assisting you throughout the process. She’s our best.”

“Hi Ms. Yoo, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Sir, I'll be taking it from here.” With that, the manager leaves and Dahyun begins asking Jeongyeon her ideal instrument.

“Wait, weren’t you the girl from the fansign?” The idol asks.

That just proves more of what fans are saying about Jeongyeon to be true because she remembers her face. “Yeah, that’s me.” Dahyun says in awe.

Sana and Momo appear from behind them and they’re surprised to see that it’s Dahyun who will be assisting them—it’s mostly just Sana.

Momo cuts in, “Oh hey, you’re the one who got me the toy for Boo! He’s using it well.”

Jeongyeon whispers, “I kept our little secret, you know.”

Dahyun blushes and covers her face. Sana notices this and _tries_ to discreetly roll her eyes, “And what little secret is that, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

“Oh, the dirty kind.” Jeongyeon winks and elbows Dahyun, the two of them laughing. “Anyway, I'm looking for a cool guitar and some of the staff from the company said that this is the best place to buy one.”

“They know their thing and you girls definitely came to the right place.”

Dahyun leads them to the guitar section and shows Jeongyeon the best guitars they have. “If you’re a beginner, then this one is perfect. The neck isn’t that thick so learning chord shapes will be easier.”

She lets the idol play and try out the guitars she took out, standing on the side just in case her assistance would be needed. Sana walks beside her, pretending to observe the array of guitar instruments in front of them. She whispers, running her hand over the guitars, “I didn’t know this is where you work.” She takes out one and plays a chord. “This is a G chord, right?”

“I told you what I do for a living, right? I’m pretty sure I didn’t leave out that part.” Dahyun whispers then says in a normal tone. “Yeah, this is a G chord.” She helps Sana place her fingers in the correct position to do said chord.

“I know you did. You just didn’t tell me where. Now I know where to visit you.” Sana smirks at her.

What they don’t notice is Momo eyeing them suspiciously because of the glances they were giving that was obviously screaming to the entire building that they’re flirting.

“Dahyun, I think I’ll be getting this one and probably some strings.” Jeongyeon says, breaking the couple from their gazes. Dahyun assists them back to their car with the guitar in hand. “Just put it in the trunk, I just need to take this call. Sana, will you?”

Momo heads in the passenger seat while Sana helps Dahyun. She lifts the trunk and leans forward, “I’ll see you this weekend, okay?”

“Yup, I’ll take you somewhere quiet and nice.” Dahyun grins at her. “I’ll call you.”

Jeongyeon finishes her call and says goodbye to her. “I’ll see you next time, Dahyun. Thanks again!”

They arrive at the dorm and Momo barges into her room, looking disappointed at something she did. “Were you flirting with that girl a while ago?”

Sana’s taken aback. Momo couldn’t possibly know. Dahyun and her never told anyone about their relationship. She tries lying her way out of the trouble. “No, I wasn’t.”

“Sana, I know when you’re lying. You’re fidgeting the hem of your shirt.”

_Fuck._

She finally admits the flirting. “It was harmless, okay?”

Momo sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Sana, you know we can’t. It’s too dangerous. This will get us in big trouble with the company.”

Her best friend is right and she’s aware of the risk but she’s already too deep in this and she won’t back out of her relationship with Dahyun. The two of them are careful when they go out and there’s no chance that people would know that it’s her behind the mask.

But it bothers her until she’s lying in bed. How on earth is she going to tell her members that she and Dahyun have been together for months now? The lies and excuses would eventually catch up on her and she doesn’t know how she’ll be facing the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally here hahahahahappy valentine's day
> 
> The fansign was inspired by this Irene tweet https://twitter.com/baecheesus/status/1117252485888954369?s=21
> 
> I know i have an ongoing saida fic but i won't abandon it. i will try to write and finish it!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you like this one. Leave a kudos and let me know what you think!!!!! ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SAIDA DAY!!!

“Just one more week and we’re done with promotions!” Jihyo excitedly says.

The past month has been extremely tiring for the idol group. Overseas promotions have finally begun for them and the amount of workload they have has doubled compared to their previous albums but their international fans seemed to love every content they put out with different magazines and media companies. The English lessons they began taking a month prior also proved that they’re hard-working and passionate in communicating with every single fan.

But a tiring work schedule for Sana means that the time to spend with Dahyun is limited. She’s thankful that her girlfriend has been nothing but supportive and understanding of her situation and career but then again, a person can only take so much.

The two are at an uphill park, sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee in hand. Dahyun borrowed her best friend’s car for the night to take out her girlfriend but she doesn’t question her anymore on who her mysterious girl is. Dahyun will be ready to introduce her soon.

“Babe,” Dahyun calls. “Your promotion ends in a few days. When's your day off?”

Sana takes out her phone and checks her calendar. She smiles upon seeing empty blocks in her calendar. No nail and hair appointments, no studio schedules, no interviews, no everything. “I’m free this Friday. Why?”

Dahyun then takes out her phone to dial a number. The person on the other line picks up. “Hey, Jinyoung! I’m available this Friday. Save me that slot, alright? Thanks!”

“Slot? For what?”

“Let’s say I personally arranged a song to perform at the bar just for you.”

Sana shrieks, “Oh my God! I’m finally going to see you perform!” She grabs Dahyun’s face and squishes her cheeks, and kisses her.

The song Dahyun personally chose is one of the songs their group covered but she’s adding a bit of her style to it with help from her friends at the bar. She worked on it the entire time Sana had been busy with their album promotions. She hopes this one will definitely sweep her off her feet.

—

Friday comes and Sana prepares for Dahyun’s big night. For her, it is.

Jihyo gathers them in the dorm for an announcement before they go on about their free day which is a bit weird unless there is an emergency within the company that needed their presence.

Sana whispers to Momo, “If they decide to cancel our days off, I would lose it.” Momo agrees.

“Bad news, girls. Today’s free day is canceled and it will be moved to tomorrow. We have a recording session this evening and today’s the only day the producers and arrangers are available.”

She spoke too soon.

“What the hell? What about all of us who have our entire day planned out?”

Jihyo exhales, “I’m sorry, Sana but this meeting is important. We need to work on this demo asap.”

“Unbelievable.” She groans frustratingly. “They should respect our times and schedules too."

Mina blurts, “Well, there goes my afternoon nap schedule down the drain.”

“I’m sorry, girls. We have no choice. I’ll talk to the company and ask them to extend our days off to compensate for everyone’s trouble.”

 _They better,_ Sana thinks to herself. She has no idea how she’ll break the news to Dahyun. Until she forgets to. That day at the company was a busy one. The girl group has no idea what’s in store for them.

—

The bar’s already packed and Dahyun’s the first one to perform tonight. She shakes her fingers and warms up her vocal cords, and to also shake off the nervousness building inside her. She’s performed in this bar a couple of times already and she’s never been this nervous.

“Stagefright, Dahyunie?” A girl with a pretty smile asks.

“I think so?” She chuckles. “I don’t know, Irene. I just want this to go perfectly as we rehearsed.”

Irene pats her on the back. “You’ll do great. I’m sure everyone will love it.”

 _I hope she will love it_.

The spotlight shines on the host. “Thanks, Bibi for a wonderful acoustic performance. Now, let’s give it up for another regular, Kim Dahyun!”

Claps fill the bar and up they walk on stage. Dahyun sits on the piano stool and adjusts the microphone stand. She stutters, “He-hello, I’m Kim Dahyun, and first and foremost, I want to thank Red Velvet for accompanying me for this song. I hope you all enjoy this.”

Her fingers begin to move as the band starts to play. It’s her own rendition of the 1998 classic, Precious Love.

The song ends and she stands to bow and face the clapping audience. She scans the crowd to look for a specific face but to her dismay, she isn’t there. Nonetheless, she bows and steps down the stage to go to the bar at the back.

“Great song, Dahyun!” Yugyeom says with a big smile and hands her a bottle of beer. “It’s on the house.”

Her heart grows heavy and tears begin to well up in her eyes. _I cannot be breaking down right now._ She chugs a huge portion of the alcoholic beverage and groans. She can’t believe Sana bailed on her tonight. No messages or calls to even give her a head’s up. Is she angry? Probably. Is she disappointed? Definitely.

The band she played with joins her on the counter. “You did well tonight, Dahyunie! It’s been a while since you last performed and this deserves a celebration.” Wendy coaxed, with a light elbow to her side.

She has no idea why she impulsively agreed but Sana’s absence tonight cracked a piece of her heart and all she knows is she wants to get wasted.

“Fuck it, let’s get drunk.”

The girls head to the club nearby and get lost in the strobe lights and dancing bodies scattered all over the place.

Meanwhile, back in the girl group’s dorm. It’s an hour before midnight when Pixie finishes recording a demo with an international producer. Sana rummages through her sets of sweatsuits and grabs a face mask to go to the bar, praying to the heavens above that Dahyun has not yet performed.

When she gets there, there’s a band performing but her girlfriend is nowhere to be found. She goes to the counter and asks, “Hey, have you seen Dahyun? Has she already performed?”

“Yeah, Dahyun left with the band about an hour ago.” Yugyeom answers while mixing some drinks.

“Do you have any idea where they went?"

“I heard they were going to a club to get drunk.” He chuckles.

Sana nods and leaves the bar. She has no idea where to begin looking for Dahyun. There are tons of clubs along this strip of Seoul and she has never entered one alone. She calls Dahyun’s phone but it sends her to voicemail.

She gets it, Dahyun is mad at her for not making it tonight and it’s driving her insane that she got swamped with work and that she forgot to let her know. She sends her numerous messages apologizing and explaining to her why she wasn’t able to show up on time.

The only thing she could think of right now is to wait for her back in her place to explain everything. She changes into one of Dahyun’s hoodies hanging in her closet to keep her calm until she falls asleep.

In the middle of the night, she wakes up to groans and loud stomps coming from the living room of her girlfriend’s apartment. She checks her phone to see that it’s three in the morning.

“Dahyunie?” She groggily asks, walking to the living room. “Dahyunie?!” She cries, seeing her girlfriend passed out on the couch.

She rushes to the kitchen only to see a surprised Chaeyoung with a glass of water, staring at her. _Shit._ She brushes off the fact that her identity as Dahyun’s girlfriend has been revealed. “What happened to her?”

Chaeyoung gulps and gets ahold of herself, trying her best not to fangirl. Not really the perfect moment for that. “She got super drunk with our friends and they called me to take her home.”

Sana takes a glass of water for herself and sits on a barstool in the kitchen, burying her face in her hands. “This is all my fault. Thanks for bringing her home, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it. Best friend duties.” Chaeyoung soon joins her and clears her throat, “So, you’re Dahyun’s girlfriend?”

 _Ah, so it begins._

“Yes, I’m Dahyun’s girlfriend.” She admits tirelessly. There’s no point in lying now. Not when she’s a celebrity in a regular girl’s house wearing her regular clothes. “Were you with them a while ago?”

“Actually, no. Irene called me and told me to pick up Dahyun because they can’t bring her home anymore because they, too, were drunk.” Chaeyoung explains, “Just to give you an idea about Dahyun, she rarely drinks like this. Only when she’s angry, sad, or extremely happy. I wonder what her reason was…” She squints her eyes at Sana and hums.

She feels guilty and accountable for what has happened to her girlfriend. If only she’d shown up tonight, this wouldn’t have happened to her. “She performed tonight at the bar and she prepared it for me. Today was supposed to be a free day for us but something came up with the company and we had to work on something. I wasn’t able to inform her as soon as we got the news because it was last-minute and we had a lot to do. The only thing I thought was to finish work as soon as possible to see her perform but I was too late.”

Chaeyoung lets out a sigh, unsure if it’s a sigh of relief or of disappointment. “Sana-ssi”

“Please, just call me Sana.”

“Okay,” She laughs at her best friend’s girlfriend. “Sana, Dubu is disappointed but I’m sure she’ll understand why because I do. You’re someone who is not like the same as us. You’re a celebrity for crying out loud and your job is demanding.” A smile finally forms on Sana’s face. “Just explain to her why it happened and I’m betting my life on it, Dahyun will understand and forgive you.”

A weight is somehow lifted off her chest. “Thanks, Chaeyoung-ah. Any other tips on how to manage your best friend?”

“She likes it when people are there during important events but for you, I’m sure she’ll make an exception. I’m saying this not because I’m a huge fan of your group but because I’ve seen how Dahyun changed into a much better person.” Chaeyoung taps her fingers on the table, “Tell me, Sana, how the hell did you manage to end up with a girl like my best friend?!”

Sana didn’t expect that her night of terror would turn into a long conversation with her girlfriend’s best friend, meeting her officially in the most unexpected situation. It felt like a door into Dahyun’s world has opened for her to explore and discover new things.

“So that was what Dahyun was bragging about after the fansign…” Chaeyoung drifts off, “It wasn’t the wink she gave you. It was because you texted her!”

“She bragged about that wink?” Sana giggles, “I wish I could have seen how she escaped you every time you ask about her girlfriend.”

Chaeyoung slams a hand on the table to prove a point, “Sana, you don’t understand. She literally runs away from us every time we ask about her girl!” She checks her watch to see that it’s almost five in the morning and the sun’s about to come up. “I guess I should get going now.”

Sana places their glasses on the kitchen sink. “Uhm, Chaeyoung? Can you help me carry Dahyun into her room?”

They carefully lift Dahyun from the couch and lay her on her soft bed.

“Thanks. I’ll take care of her from here.” Sana bows and walks Chaeyoung to the door. “Thanks again for the talk. It helped me calm a bit and I will take note of the things you mentioned.”

“Just like I said earlier, Sana, best friend duties.” Chaeyoung shrugs. “I hope we can hang out soon. Oh, by the way, is Tzuyu single?”

“What?!”

"Too soon to ask?" Chaeyoung laughs.

"Yes!"

Her girlfriend's best friend turns away from the door and faces her again. "How about Mina?"

"Good night, Chaeyoung." Sana closes the door and leans on it, letting out a long sigh of relief. Now, onto her priority—her girlfriend.

She turns off the lights in the living room and leaves the dim light in the kitchen on. She grabs a set of fresh clothes for Dahyun and lays them on the bed beside the passed out girl.

_Okay, Kim Dahyun. How do I do this without waking you up?_

She lifts Dahyun’s shirt and slowly removes it, pecking the girl’s milky stomach then proceeds in removing her pants. Dahyun wakes a bit and like a zombie, she does what Sana tells her to do to make her job of dressing her up easier. She lays beside her sleeping girlfriend and stares at her mesmerizing side profile. “I’m sorry for disappointing you tonight, Dahyunie. I promise I will make it up to you.”

Sana wakes up after five hours and before she leaves her sleeping girlfriend’s side, she makes sure to tuck her in the blanket comfortably. She runs to the kitchen and immediately prepares breakfast for them.

She cooks some fried eggs, steamed spinach, and kimchi fried rice. Not her typical breakfast menu but these are what she knows how to cook thanks to Mina and Momo for scolding her every time they try to cook.

It's quarter to eleven and Dahyun should be up soon. She places the plates on the table and hopes that her girlfriend will love her little preparation.

—

A throbbing head and the sweet smell of fried rice wake her. She panics and sits up the moment she realizes she’s at home. Her phone is charging on the bedside table and the clothes she’s wearing are different from the ones she wore last night.

She lies down again and sighs, trying to remember how on earth she blacked out at the club.

The last memory she had was Irene whispering something to her before they take a shot of whatever the hell they bought and that’s it.

_I know I didn’t kiss her, that’s good._

She checks her phone to see if any funny business happened between them.

_Nothing really happened, thank God._

She sees around twenty messages and fifteen missed calls from her girlfriend. “Fuck, Sana must have been worried.” She listens to all the voice messages and feels bad that she didn’t leave her a message. Her excuse? She was pissed off that Sana wasn’t there last night but after hearing her messages, she felt bad.

The voice of her girlfriend through the phone was like she was about to burst into tears. She understands that work got in the way and she doesn’t blame her for that. All she wants is to wrap her up in her arms now and kiss her endlessly.

Her stomach grumbles and she heads out to see if her best friend has prepared her favorite hangover food. But to her surprise, it is not her best friend cooking but her girlfriend, wearing her apron and slicing some oranges. Her heart somersaults at the sight. She suddenly forgot about her hangover; just the sight of Sana is enough medicine for her headache.

The plates set on the table get her attention and she smiles warmly. No one’s ever prepared her food the way Sana did. Not even Chaeyoung and Somi. Her best friends would cook and just let them get a plate on their own.

This one with Sana is just pure perfection and heart-warming. The food on her plate looks like a face with the spinach as the nose, eyes, and mouth, and the fried rice as the entire face.

She sneaks up on Sana by the counter and wraps her arms around her little waist, pecking her cheeks with a wide grin. “Good morning,” She whispers, swaying them left to right.

One problem, Sana’s not facing her. The girl’s still guilty of last night. She turns her around and observes her from head to toe. She’s wearing her hoodie and shorts, her apron on top, no makeup, _just perfect_ , and she’s wearing fluffy socks.

Sana covers her face and leans on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dahyunie. Something came up last night and—“

She shushes her with a soft morning kiss to brighten her girlfriend’s day. “It’s alright,” She chuckles. “I understand, babe. Now let’s have a taste of what you cooked, okay?”

Dahyun finishes slicing the rest of the oranges while Sana sits on the stool.

“I know this is not your ideal hangover food but this is what I know how to prepare but I’ll ask Mina and Momo to teach me more recipes for you,” Sana says.

That’s when Dahyun notices something about her girlfriend’s personality. Sana’s the type of person who is afraid of not being enough. Maybe this is common for people in the entertainment industry because of the training they had to endure all those years. She can only wonder but she makes sure to let Sana know that she is always enough.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to learn new recipes for me. We can learn them together. Just this is enough.” She says with a warm smile. “Want to tell me what happened yesterday?” She still asks even if she’s heard her girlfriend’s explanations over the phone earlier.

Sana begins, “Something came up at work yesterday and we had to record something. I wasn’t able to send you a message because of the time constraint but I went to the bar as soon as we finished but you went to a club.” She plants her elbows on the counter. “I sent you numerous messages and tried calling you but I keep on getting your voicemail. So I went here and waited for you in your room.”

Dahyun places her hand on the backrest of Sana’s stool to rub her back. “My phone kind of died last night, sorry. I should have texted you where I was—“

“No, _I_ should be the one who’s sorry. You prepared that performance for me and I missed it. I’m just glad your best friend brought you home.”

“You met Chaeyoung last night?!” Dahyun chokes. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Sana. She—she doesn’t know about us.”

Sana laughs and shoves a spoonful of kimchi rice in her mouth. “Baby, I know. I told her the story of how we started. The respect she has for you now is over the roof.”

After washing the dishes, they lay on the couch and make up for last night, with the television turned on as their background noise. Hips thrust against hips and hands roam under thick hoodies.

An intruder barges in with a tub of chocolate ice cream to help cure her hangover on top of the delicious breakfast she just had. “My eyes are closed and I just want to let you guys know that I have a tub of ice cream for Dahyun’s hangover.”

Dahyun gets off of Sana and pulls her best friend into her apartment. “We were just making out. No big deal.”

Chaeyoung lightly punches her arm. “You can’t just casually tell me that you were making out with an idol who, by the way, I introduced to you.” She catches her breath and turns to Sana before sitting on the couch on the other side of the living room. “Hi, Sana.”

“Good morning, Chaeyoungie!” Sana greets.

“You know what, I had a weird dream before. I remember telling this to Dahyun.” Chaeyoung places her hand under her chin. “I had a dream where you told me good night. It felt so real.”

Sana and Dahyun laugh loudly, raising their hands for a high five. Chaeyoung looks at them annoyed.

“Because it was real! I really did say good night to you when you showed up here drunk.” Sana explains, “You even said that my shoes were too pretty to be Dahyun’s.”

Dahyun takes a scoop of ice cream. “Which was offensive. I can rock a pair of Dr. Martens too.”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “I didn’t tell Somi about you and Sana but you need to tell her.”

“I will. I’m just looking for the right time, okay?” Dahyun sighs, laying her head on Sana’s lap.

They watch an episode of Knowing Brothers on the television with Pixie as the guest. Dahyun covers her face with her hair every time Sana does something cute on screen. In one scene, Sana was just thinking deeply about how she’ll explain her question to the hosts and Dahyun thinks that her girlfriend can’t be real because no one in this world can be this cute and bubbly.

Sana raises her voice, “Stop covering your face! I know you love that girl!”

“I do love that girl!” Dahyun sits up and tickles her girlfriend on the sides. “She’s the kindest and most lovable person I’ve ever met!”

“Yah! Dahyunie, stop!”

Chaeyoung winces at how the couple is acting in front of her. _They’re adorable but this is too much for me._ “Is this my cue to leave now?”

“No, Chaeyoungie, please stay.” Sana’s laughter dies down as she composes herself again in Dahyun’s embrace.

Dahyun strokes her thumb on the skin of Sana’s stomach, sliding it down until it reaches the hem of her underwear.

Sana flinches at the touch and glares at her. She leans to nibble in her ear, “Not with your best friend still here.”

“I’m just playing with you.” Dahyun whispers. “But seriously though, thank you. You’re really the best.”

—

After Chaeyoung leaves, Sana takes the time to explore her girlfriend’s apartment. She notices the covered keyboard placed in front of the window.

Dahyun notices her girlfriend stare at the instrument and asks, “Do you want to hear me play?” She takes her girlfriend’s hand and walks to the bench, letting her sit beside her.

She turns on the keyboard and checks the tune before playing.

Sana’s eyes widen when she hears the intro play. It’s her favorite title track, Feel Special. The moment Dahyun opened her mouth and sang, Sana felt her entire being transfer to a whole new dimension.

Her girlfriend’s voice took her to places and she can’t help but chew on her lower lip as her eyes begin to well.

All throughout her life, she’s been in love thrice. The first one was in middle school, the second was during her trainee years, and the third was three years into her career when she fell in love with another idol but it didn’t work out because he turned out to be an ass. Yes, she secretly went on dates with other people here and there after that but this time with Dahyun, the love she’s feeling is different.

If you take away her hectic schedule, everything is clockwork with Dahyun. It’s like the more she gives love to Dahyun, the more love bursts inside of her. And right now, she is bursting into tears.

Dahyun opens her eyes and is surprised to see her reaction. She holds Sana’s face close to her, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I was just so moved by that and I—why don't you pursue music?”

“I’m getting there, don’t worry. You’ll be surprised one day.”

Sana leans her cheek on her girlfriend’s hand. “Kim Dahyun, you surprise me every single day. I think that wouldn’t surprise me anymore if that happens.”

Dahyun softly kisses her lips, just long enough for her to inhale her breath. “I love you, Sana. I really mean it.”

The taste of chocolate ice cream lingers on her lips and pulls Dahyun once more, whispering, “I love you, Dahyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Thanks again for reading hehe 
> 
> Here's the first part of the story! Check out how Dahyun and Sana's story began hehe  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831872
> 
> While you're here, here's another ongoing saida fic hahahaha  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683572


End file.
